


Just wanna love you till my heart content

by Treez996633



Category: Ohmfluke fandom, ด้ายแดง | The Red Thread - LazySheep, ด้ายแดงซีรีส์ | Until We Meet Again The Series (TV)
Genre: King ohm royal guard fluke, M/M, Ohm/fluke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treez996633/pseuds/Treez996633
Summary: Fluke and ohm met each other at the ceremoney which held at night market to celebrate the marriage of  princess del. Not knowing each other's family name or status they fell in love at  first sight but before they get to know each other where about they were separated. Both were determined  to find each other one way or another.
Relationships: Boun/Prem, Kao/Earth, Ohm/Fluke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my mother tonuge.so pls forgive me if there is to much errors.every thing mention in here is all my imagination and Pls forgive me if there is any mistakes about korean culture or thai culture.  
> I tried bending both thai and korean culture to match story better.  
> And pls enjoy.  
> I just miss uwma so much.

‘’ohh there you are’’ cute voice of senior trainer echoed making fluke to look upon to his newly arrived friend stoping his cleaning chores.   
‘’seriously, earth what took you so long?” asked fluke with very annoyed tone of voice as he continued brushing 10th pair of boots he was asked to clean, (no wipe that out 10th pair which were supposed to be one half of the pile of boots BOTH of them had to clean but apparently his so called friend , earth had to run to natures call which took equally the same tme, it took fluke to fully finishing cleaning and polishing 5 pair of boots.)Now fluke is seriously getting hell of annoyed by his friend carefree nature but what can you do earth is like his twin, sworn brother from mother.   
“ well I am terribly sorry but I was distracted and before you say anything ,it’s definatly not my fault but baby rabbit's fault for running into me.” Earth answered as he also start to crunch down on the floor grabing a pair of dirty boots from the pile to clean following his friend’s lead.   
“you know someday both of us gonna be dead because of you and your careless acts, specially invloing with rabbits and for the record why you have to be the only one encounter such odd situation with rabbits. I mean I would love to run into rabbits too once in while or cats …..or dogs may be’’ sighed fluke finishing yet a another pair of boot while grabing another to resume cleaning.   
“you mean aside from the todays incidents right? Because if we been logical we did put up to the brink of death but we survive and good thing we saved our asses just being punish to do cleaning duties huh???’’earth nudged fluke elbow while saying so but other were annoyed beyond measured pinched earth reach hand which was the victim of physically annoying fluke.   
“ow,'' yelped earth huffing and slightly moving away from angry male.   
“words fluke, use words before violence”   
“oh really now you want to use words when you used YOUR FIST WHILE AGO FOR ONE OF YOUR OWN TRAINING PARTNERS??”   
one would be really concern if they heard fluke rising voice indicating he is fuming with anger but his best pal earth has seen fluke been angry more than one time making him immune. Earth calmly got back to wiping boot but not completely forgetting to add his line of defence to the face of the beast fluke too.   
“for my defence he is traiter”   
“he just allegic to rabbit fur that why he chased away the rabbits, how on earth does that make him a traiter?”   
“rabbits are gods creatures and they live in our country, logically making them part of our country and we guards are meant to protect our country and living being in it so he just harmed a living being in our country and no one was there except me to defence that innocent creature and I had take matter to my own hand.   
“I was literay feets away from you, you could have tell me about it then we won’t we be here cleaning his junks’’   
‘’exactly you were feets away form me but I was feets away from off , so who the closest to off; me, that's why I punched him. I would have I asked you to punch if you were closest to him”   
“ughh, I am not talking about punching at all. I am just saying we could have talked and solve it in first place . Well whatever,it’s all in the past.”   
“see that the sprite. we shouldn’t waste time talking about useless jerk like off,we should talk about the king”   
“why do we have to talk about the king?, do p’kao know you are interested in king?” fluke teasly raced a eyebrow at earth.   
“very funny’’ stated earth while give a fluke a eye roll.   
“ about the tournament, they gonna choose two best fighters for the kings personal army’’   
“yeah, i heard juniors talking about it”   
“that’s it’’ earth stare intensely at his best buddy wearing a expression which indicate’’are you serious now.’’   
‘’what else should be there? It’s just tournament which I have no interest in win or losing,I would rather enjoy watching. I heard they say seniors don’t have compete if they choose not to.this year I could just relex and watch the whole thing.” Just as those last words jumped out of fluke&aposs mouth suddenly earth cupped flukes cheeks&nbsp staring demandly at fluke and emphasize ;THAT BOTH OF THEM HAD TO TAKE PLACE NOT ONLY SHOW THE KING WHAT WE ARE CAPABLE OF BUT ALSO TO WIN THE TOURNAMENT AND GET SELECTED TO KING’S ARMY”  
‘’ok but why”  
“ p’kao told me about the tournament.” Earth mumbled as he let go of fluke’s cheeks. Then everything made sense to fluke why his friend is so determined to win this.  
Any two fighters who win the tournament get to join the king's private army and which bring us to pkao who is actually the defence general and commanding officer of king's army. This way earth and kao would have more time to themselves and it won't be too odd for commanding officer and solider to met rather than commanding officer and training academy student.  
Fluke inner thoughts had take a turned as he pondered why he forgot p’kao’s position as commanding officer.

May be because fluke has seen much different and lovlier version of stoitic commnder ever since earth came to his life. They didn’t kick start their relationship right away but there has always been tiny intense mount of pinning to each other which became solemon reason for fluke to interfere and bring these sturborn lovers together.  
it been more then 2years of them being boyfriends and throwing fluke out of being sad third wheel but more than being sad fluke did go pretty disperate to find his one true love too.   
“ will he ever find him” spilt of second sadness and longing clouded cross his thoughts but he need stand strong. He can’t give up now, he has to find him. His love at first sight; his ohm. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 years of longing is over.
> 
> Sneak peak to kaoearth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be some of mistake (as this my 1st time writing a fanfic) pls forgive me if it bother you to much.  
> ENJOY!!!!

CHAPTER TWO

Today is the d-day.  
Tournament is organized to give opportunity to each and every clan with officially royal training academy .All clans from every part of country are due to arrive today.   
fluke and earth belong the capitals royal training academy which is entitle for producing great soldiers to serve royal members throughout the history. Fluke and earth joined academy together. They were childhood friends who had equally powerful background states where both their fathers were officials in the royal court. earth was the 1st born to the kim’s family name and fluke was the 2nd to the chen’s family, with both of them being same age they became inseparable as they grow up.   
When 6 years ago fluke impatiently purposed his intension of joining the training academy earth also decided to follow fluke footsteps saying being together is much more fun. Earth may be a chatter but he knows when to talk and when to listen as he never asked fluke why the sudden choice of being a fighter when fluke always dreamed of being a teacher. Later he found out all this have to do with certain ohm fellow.  
***********************************************************************  
Tournament grounds is situated in north east corner of palace spreading up far holding yards and yards full of space to hold all kinds of training facilities for the new troops of king’s army. Today battle also attend by one of the battle ground of those battle grounds.  
Just like all tournament this one also has its own set of rules. Such as   
No cheating or liberate attempts to harm fellow competitor outside of the battling ring. One must win against all suitable candidates of the same ranking as yours before challenge a higher rank competitor. There are five ranks which round up all the trainers to the one hierarchy and five colors to represent each one. Those five ranks and colors are,  
Red- 1st rank  
Orange- 2nd rank  
Yellow-3rd rank  
Blue-4th rank  
Green- 5th rank  
At the beginning of the tournaments all competitors should display their ranks by tying a color cloth to their right wrist. One champions from each rank will be selected to go through the semifinals. At the semifinals all five chosen candidates will be battling out each other inside the battle ring. Two candidate, who survive this round will be qualified to the finals. Final round of the tournament is held to determine the senior from the two champions. If the low ranker won the finals they get to upgrade their rank to the 1st rank but if the highest ranker wins, they will be entitle to the 4th ‘honor rank’ name which is the lowest rank of commanding officers’ hierarchy.  
*******************************************************************  
“hi I’m Luke as you can see I’m 3rd ranked’’ said muscular male waving his right hand showing yellow cloth tie up in his wrist towards fluke.   
Sudden greeting was addressees towards fluke after the rank display event. Acknowledging the junior fluke nodded his head little and replied, ‘’fluke, nice meeting you’’  
‘’I ‘m pretty impressed of you being 1st ranker and also by the 2nd ranker over there’’ said Luke pointing to earth who was busy talking to mark; their commanding officer.  
“Well, nice knowing that, if you excuse me I have to go” fluke tried his best not to sound annoyed by the Luke’s judging nature and that flirty glance. Apparently being cute and small is kind of exhausting when encountered a jerk. Fluke didn’t wait for Luke’s reply instead fluke tried to walk away but Luke had other ideas in mind as he stopped fluke by holding his wrist.  
“Hey I’m not done talking to you, I just wanna get to know you and I might give you tips for the combat. Wouldn’t want a pretty cute thing like you to get hurt! Don’t we?” Luke added as he look up to his friends few feet’s away from him still not letting go fluke’s hand.  
“Look, kid I’m gonna give you one chance. LET GO OF MY HAND” fluke voice was filled with anger as he look straight up to Luke’s eyes.  
“huh, I DON”T FEEL LIKE IT. YOUR SKIN FEELS NICE, SOOO SMOOTH”  
“Hey, junior Luke can you just leav-……” earth was half away from Luke trying to warn this foolish junior to back off from fluke. When Luke fell on his knees wimping in agony as blood was dripping down from his right hand where fluke has just made a deep cut swiftly from his beloved sword.

Everyone were utterly amazed but not surprised as anyone should know better than to piss off the twin specially fluke who intent to have high level of disregard to anyone who touches him without his permission and new comer Luke had just crossed the line. Fluke took a second glance at the muscular male on his knees and pointed the end of his sword toward Luke’s chin slowly lift it so both of them could make eye contact. The meet of eyes made Luke to tremble and whimper with fear than pain as fluke eyes was sharp and emotionless, indicating that Luke should pled for mercy.   
“I am sorry, sorry s…orry, I would never come closer to again” plied Luke

“Remember this very carefully this is your first and last warning. I am person who only give one warning before going for the ultimate kill. DON”T EVEN THINK ABOUT LOOK AT ME OR EARTH AGAIN”   
“MESS WITH US YOU WILL GO HOME DEAD. GOT IT” fluke emphasize each and every word as he spoke looking at the crowd gather around them as well as Luke’s friends. As soon as fluke’s warning.  
Luke friend only came forward to help Luke when fluke and earth retried to their tent.   
“One down and 20 more to go”’ smiled earth, fist bumping fluke.

{Inside twin’s tent}  
“’this tournament losing all its excitement by not using swords”   
“”you can get all your entertainment with sword in the semifinals earth. Until then please can you two just go easy on those men out there” pleaded mark; twin’s commanding officer.  
Mark knows the potential of those deadly skillful twins. They could just win this tournament in a blink of an eye. He just doesn’t want to deal with another broken nose or wounded hand.  
“I was going go easy on them but that Luke fellow just blow up their one and only chance.” Fluke answered doing his final adjustment on his knee cover.  
Fluke and earth were qualified to semifinal with three winners from other ranking. All 5 winners are to be presented to the king.  
Winners, participant and commanding officers each clans were lined up in order to greet to king in front of two-stored hall balcony where king intent brief everyone about the semifinal rounds.  
Just as the head eunuch addressed king presence all subject bow down forecasting their respectful greeting to the majesty.  
********************************************

“That’s the king?”   
“Well yeah, did you hit your head or what?” asked earth holding himself back from turn to fluke. Fluke had just found the best time in world to utter such a stupid question. I mean he is wearing royal king’s attire, who else he could be beside the king.  
Even though earth didn’t turn to fluke he could clearly hear panicking mumbles fluke uttering loud and clear from his side making Earth slowly turn his head and look at fluke.  
“That can’t be king, no no that can never be king, how on earth from all the people in world he has to be THE KING’’ fluke mumble to himself with a confused and frustrated tone. Looking at his buddy go on full panicking mode earth started to shake fluke’s hand to get him out of panicking zone.   
“Why, why what is it? Fluke you got to tell me why you are panicking so we can panic together” babbled earth continuing shaking fluke’s hand bit to harshly.  
“Ohm that’s ohm, my ohm” fluke’s finger tremble d as he point to the king whose with all his glory doing a speech to encourage all semifinalists.  
“Your ohm IS THE KING? You mean the one you met 6 years ago at the night market? Your love at first sight? Your first KISS? Earth to blast out every thought running cross his mind.  
“Yeah, hmm, yeah” fluke answered first three question of his buddy still not taking his eyes off the king and moving his eyes along with every possible feature of his ohm to recreate all the curves he has forgotten all these 6 years.   
“What no we … kind of…. You know…. Didn’t….. Got….. The chance that day!”  
“huh? What do you mean fluke and why are blushing suddenly. You ok did you hit your head while fighting” earth was beyond dumbfounded witnessing fluke’s personality duality. I mean he was confused, annoyed and surprise while ago and now his blush crimson red with his ears turning red too.  
“I mean the kiss~ we….. no I haven’t had my first kiss……..that day. Well we were going to….. But you know can’t rush those things……..and then we were lost in crowd……suddenly he hold my hand ….. Saying we may get lost if we don’t hold hands….. I mean he doesn’t need find an excuse I was in cloud nine holding his hand and all…. Then we watch the floating lanterns….. And then this dude came out nowhere and mumble something to him make me let go of his hand……… both of us got separated in the crowded……an-“  
“Fluke FCOUS’’   
“oh yeah ok, do you think he still remember me, I mean his the KING” as fluke going over one of his mind dialogue as usual symptom of nervousness, king has already caught up with twin rather loud interaction.   
“ um fluke I pretty sure he remembers you and he is n-not good at hiding it either” earth elbowed fluke while pointing fluke attention to the handsome royal king who currently being very busy staring loving at fluke.  
“O—000h g-od he is staring at me” fluke was beyond gone as he is also transfixed in the stare down with king.

  
**********************************************

“your highness ,YOUR HIGHNESS snap out of it” royal guard 2nd rank boun just had to interfere with whole stare down between king and one of the semifinalist before whole palace start buzzing with unwanted gossips.  
“IT IS HIM” shouted ohm. It’s fluke, his fluke one he being searching for years. He has always being near him in his palace when he wasted all this time searching him village after village, he should have search within palace grounds.  
“him….. you mean the one??? ‘’ asked boun taking second glance at the said young male at the battling ground.  
“ well that’s relief I don’t have to go around searching for your handsome, prettiest and cutest human on earth anymore” said boun with relief sigh thinking about all the times he had to go village after village looking for the ohm’s handsome, prettiest and cutest human named fluke. Ohm may the mighty powerful king of nation but he is sucker for giving out an actually description of fluke for searching purposes.  
But ohm was right that young male does match with all his descriptions.  
‘’ok withdraw the tournament’’ ohm shouted once again getting up from his seat and walking over to end of balcony to declare the end of tournament in mid-way. Before ohm could make to the edge boun got hold of king’s hand to speak some sense to his friend; yeah ohm may be king but all kingdom knows about their friendship as they grow up together being the child of consort Hong, 4th prince on a line to the throne. Boun never wanted anything to do with throne or power. He was more interested in protecting his brother, OHM, the future king that’s the reason he join the royal army. Ohm and boun have very special bond of brotherhood as they shared every secret about each other. ohm was the first one who stood by his side when he came out to as he likes males and in a relationship with one of his training student; prem. Ohm has been more understandable and attentive about his coming out and help him every way he can. He even stood by him when he reveal it to his mother who didn’t take it in the best way possible. Boun knew his mother would never accept him after knowing the truth. She even tried to threaten Prem too but having the crown prince on his side left his mom having no choice but to agree.

“Ok holdup you can’t just call off the tournament”  
“Why not? I am the king” ohm raised a eyebrow looking straight up toward the blond male.  
“If you call off it now how are we going to choose two champions” boun tried reasoning with ohm best he could.  
“But I don’t want my noo to get to get hurt!”   
“NOO, whose-N… ok first of all your noo there is a one hell of a fighter and I have watch him fight like true swordsman. Second of all, you already nicknamed him??”  
“Of course I nicknamed him. He is the love of my life and did you really think I called him fluke in my head all time. Matter of fact I do know he is great fighter if he wasn’t he can’t be one of semifinalist. It just I don’t want him to fight because even if you are the best fighter you intent to get hurt while in battle. I would beat anyone who even look at him in bad way. How do you think I would handle if he get hurt by one of the competitor Huh?”  
“Wow, you are in deep aren’t you?” boun said as he slowly let go of king’s hand. Ohm didn’t move immediately as boun thought he would once he loosen his grip of ohm. Intend he stood there few seconds pondering. After what seems like seconds ohm asked Boun if he thinks fluke is good at archery.   
Before boun could reply Ohm moved once again to the balcony edge and declared.  
“As for the semifinal the champions will be selected by archery battle rather than a sword fight.’’

EXTRA(kaoearth)

  
Inside the tent:  
Fluke expected p’Kao to arrive soon or later at the tournament but said male is still missing and earth acting rather strange not complaining about not seeing Kao today.  
“ Is p’kao coming straight to the finals? I haven’t seen him all day and it’s pretty strange because normally kao will be all over you fussing about you getting hurt and now when it’s tournament he is nowhere to-  
“Wait a minute, he doesn’t know does he? EARTH YOU LIE TO ME” fluke yelled looking directly at earth who is clamly putting on his boots.  
‘’I’m tired ok, I’m tired of seeing him only for few hours a day. Tired of being jealous of court ladies who get to see him every day and i know I’m going get in trouble for lying to me about not competing but I just couldn’t hold myself back. He doesn’t let me fight thinking I will get hurt but few scratches and wounds wouldn’t hurt much as not being able to see or touch him for days.  
“Seems like even mighty earth can get insecure.” Sighed fluke.   
“If that’s what you want let’s win this thing once and for all and get that lover boy of yours”’ yelp fluke loudly bumping his fist in the air putting a small smile to the momentarily sad face of his best pal.  
“yeah, LET’S WIN THIS” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna upload a one shot of ohmfluke soon  
> If you guys have time read it too


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connected beyound boundaries

‘’don’t you dare open your eyes” teased ohm while leading bind folded fluke through what seems like forest. Fluke could smell fresh air, sound of wild animals and also he could feel leaves and small branches brushing against his body.   
Fluke never thought this morning summon will end up with him being blind folded and guided through forest by the king himself.   
While fluke hold king’s hand tight still trying to feature out his surrounding, ohm’s mind wonder off to the effect he put in preparing for today. he waited for today since back in their first encounter and he sliently prayed today to go perfectly as he planned. Ohm planned the stroll by himself taking necessary precaution to avoid any of kind distraction and suspicious from others too. He schedule his secret visit outside palace to sneak out of his mother’s sight and he already busied boun with training army troops and p’kao with appointing him to deal with busan port defence matter. This way taking a newly appointed royal guard as protection would make less suspicious.  
Ohm cleared all his schedules for today to have a proper lone time with newly appointed royal guard after two weeks of skipping around each other.  
Which was clearly his head eunuch and boun’s work. Those two made a constant mission to keep fluke away from him.   
We can’t really blame them for trying to keep those two away from each other because ohm clearly losing his reasoning and his self whenever nong fluke around and same goes to fluke too. They will either stare at each other or get lost in each other presence making them to blush and be cutely nervous around each other.   
This whole situation gave a big headache to head eunuch; p’new as ohm started to attend all royal his duties with an absent mind. And don’t get him started how much stuff got dropped or stumble upon by these two just because they were shy or lost in one of their endless staring bubble.  
The head eunuch has known young prince since he was born. He was the first one to find out about young prince’s growing crush for a stranger he met at night market. He remember that day just like it happened yesterday. That day was the first night prince step his foot outside the palace walls. He promised for himself that he won’t allow prince to have any more secret outing ever again after boun reported crown prince got lost in the crowd making cold sweat of fear and anticipation run down his back. after searching whole night market and for his relief they did found crown prince but the said young male was already fell in love with an outsider and on top of that with a male.  
“Your highness….. Are you going to talk or are you going to keep staring at him all day” head eunuch mutter under his breath making sure only ohm could hear him. It’s been quiet sometime fluke had entered royal chamber and also it’s more than few seconds those two started to stare at each other too.   
Making him wonder why they have to keep ogling at each other whenever they met. I mean what so interesting about some else face no how much handsome and gorgeous they were.  
When he found out that the stranger who stole king’s heart was within the palace premises and he was one of newly appointed royal guard made him scared to death. Thinking what will be the consequence of loving a male guard? What would become of his king when court members found this out?.... not tmention what would happen to the guard too…what would happen to that poor kid when king’s mother get to know all these.  
Worries circle around his mind until he heard his king’s clam and confidence voice ensuring him that everything going to be all right 3 weeks ago,  
” don’t worry I know what I’m doing. I prepared 6 years for this. No one going to get hurt. Trust me!”  
********************************************************************************************

  
“ I am going to untie bind fold but you have to keep your eye close . Ok?”  
“Hmmm” fluke nodded as ohm tried reaching to untie the folds. Fluke tried his best to keep them shut even when he felt ohm back hugging him.

  
“Open your eyes” 

  
Fluke flutter his eye lashes adjusting his sight to bear the fierce sun rays. Field full of sunflowers; the solemn symbol of power casted with a unique meaning of long life, loyalty, positively and strength standing tall and abundantly full bloomed for months on end during the hottest days of summer stood before him with a marble tree fully grown to their prosperity at the far end of grassy meadow watching over the field as Shepard guarding his herd of sheep.  
Sunflower; his favorite flower

  
(Past flashback)

  
“You like them”  
“Actually this is the only flower I love, it remind me of my late mother. She used to grow them on our backyard telling me that it symbols long life.” Fluke muttered brushing his fingers delicately across sunflower petals looking upon ohm; his new found friend. They were passing through night market when fluke paused his step to give glance upon the beautifully grown sunflower already up for sale in   
the near flower shop.

  
(End of flashback)

  
“You remembered?” fluke drawled still not taking his eyes away from the field.  
“How can I forget……………… You said you loved them alive not plucked. So I grow them here” ohm whisper to fluke’s ear still back hugging him.

“I can’t believe you did this for me” fluke uttered under his breath still frozen in the very spot.  
Letting go of his hold on fluke’s waist Ohm starts to walk forward, until he stood beside one of sunflower plant, brushing his hand slowly across one of petal he continued speaking,  
” to be honest I started planting them just because I was jealous…… silly I know. I was… so jealous that I want you to remember me when you see these flower so I act on impulse and decided that I am going to grow a field of sun flowers for you. I was thinking of ordering my servants to grow them here until boun voiced his concern of you being disappointed finding out the fact that I didn’t it by myself. Imagining your disappointed face was too much for me that I decided to grow them all by myself. Spending hours, day, weeks and months trying and trying grow them made me frustrated.   
I tried giving up. Tried to buy you flowers, jewelries and clothes rather than growing them myself at first but figured it would lack sincerity. even in all my life as the crown prince , I was taught to show love by buying things but for the first time in my life I worked hard covered with sweat, hands and legs stinging with wound from trimming and digging. For the first time ever I felt more alive and happy.  
At that very moment I learned that there are things in this world that won’t happen just because I want them to happen. I learned that I have to work for it, i have to sweat, worry, care and wait for them. i fell in love with you on first sight but even then I didn’t knew what is like to love someone until I started growing them. These taught me to grown as a man worthy for your love.”  
Ohm straighten himself first before turning towards fluke who still hasn’t move inch form where he stood.  
“ I know I have to take responsibility for my actions towards you. I promise you what ever occurred in future I will always be beside you protecting your happiness. You don’t have to worry about our future I planned everything for us. You don’t have worry about me being king and you being a guard, just trust me”.   
“ I love you, can you be mine?” Ohm declared his confession with a dazzling smile blooming in his handsome face and hands spread wide motioning for hug discretely.  
In past 6 years fluke imagined his dreamed confession to be grand and romantic . But never in his life he thought that all his imagination would be cast a side as speck of dust with ohm’s confession. And also he did never in his life imagined that he would tripped on air and lose control over his body on his way to ohm’s arms too.  
Fluke could feel incredible amount of force on his body as it’s been pulled aside by gentle yet strong arms around his waist securing him in warm embrace before hitting the ground.  
“noo, are you alright”; ohm asked   
“Huh? Ohhhh…ohm! Me.. i.. am fine” replied fluke.  
“But are you ok? ohm- did u hit your head!!!! Ohhh why did you catch me your highness? What if something happened to you? fluke’s voice tremble with worry reaching both his hands to hold ohm’s cheeks. Moments before inspecting any trace of injury to occur from the crash.

Everything was a slow motion to ohm as his lover angelic feature radiate spark in his heart making it to thump louder and faster against his rib cage. Ohm tried harder to reduce his heart rate and gulp his steadfast need of scooping in for a kiss. the kiss he waited for his whole life.  
Temptation of fluke body on top of him while his hands running across ohm’s face is bringing out most anticipated sensation he begged to be felt all these years. Thought of finally being able to hold his lover at last did brought not only excitement and love but also lust and need as well.  
Fluke Holt fussing about ohm when he felt ohm tightening his hold on him pulling their bodies closer and closer together.  
Blush blooming across fluke’s cheeks and sunlight reflecting above his lover enlightening his angelic   
features took ohm’s breath away driving his heart to violate yet another speed limit.

  
“I really….” Ohm started slowly before stopping in half way for a moment and bit his lip nervously   
staring back and forth from fluke’s eyes to lips.  
Ohm smirked a bit when he registered fluke’s eyes follow his gesture before fluke’s eyes snapped back and inverting ohm’s eyes back to focus on his own hands resting on ohm’s chest.   
“W....we should get back; fluke stutter trying to free ohms hold on him. But young king was far from losing his hold on his noo.   
“I....i really want to ......kiss you....my noo” uttered ohm with a breathy voice lifting fluke’s head gently by his hand in nong’s chin and trying his best to hide his very prominent desire and love filled sigh.  
Cold sensation of smooth lips was felt just as fluke nodded his head with a hum.  
Ohm pecked fluke’s lip once twice and thrice before dive in to nibbling fluke’s bottom lip trying to make him relax.   
They kissed gently savoring the taste of each other’s lips till their heart content. They were so lost in each other trying to wipe out shadows of longing, trapped in the depth of their mind.   
################################################################  
Sun glitter its rays down upon windy grass meadow snagging two love birds with it’s warmth.   
Whispering sounds with a hush tone of both fluke and ohm can be heard near the marble tree. With Ohm’s back against marble tree trunk, he has brought fluke up to snuggle between his legs hugging fluke closer to his chest. Ohm’s nose is nuzzled in the crook of fluke’s neck while fluke plays with ohm’s right hand which isn’t occupied by a tight hold of fluke’s waist.  
Wrapped around each other’s arms holding each other close, they began chatter away nonstop about every detail in one and other’s life.

Even when they done kissing ohm was unable to make up his mind to let noo go from his embrace making him to bury his nose deeper and eagerly against nong’s neck inhaling deeply.  
“you smell nice” whispered ohm tightening his hold. Sudden counter attack of love words stroke nong’s heart in smoothing manner resulting vivid shade of red to color through his cheeks. Ohm couldn’t clearly see his noo’s face from where he is hugging him but the red shade traveling it’s way up to fluke’s ears   
made ohm to chuckled happily in his bliss full state.

  
“so-s.. what’s the story between you and queen?” asked fluke trying his best to sound unbothered but clearly failing in keeping a straight face. Fluke’s body language indicates that he losing his facade of   
hiding his jealousy in front of his lover. It’s not fluke’s fault for his mind to wonder off to queen now.

because of what he seen queen is really beautifull and elegant lady just like goddess. And for the record he is more of curious than jealous. Yes curious, apparently very curious at to why his handsome lover with a sharp jaw line and dark brown hair took no notice of his queen all these years. And as to why king never stayed night at the queen chambers; not he purposely found out about that information, he just happens to overhear some of court ladies gossip about it.  
ohm could see and feels how fluke fading out to his imaginary realm with soft ramble under his breath and how physically playing with ohm’s fingers increased its intensity of puling rubbing after fluke’s question about queen.   
Ohm secretly smiled seeing his noo jealous of Sammy. But ohm waken his voice to explain about the   
queen;Sammy before nong started to drown himself in insecurity.  
“queen’s name is Sammy and to answer your rambling mind no…, I never seen her as a anyone other than my best childhood friend. We both were too small when we got enthroned. still to this day we kept our good friendship intact . We intend to tell each other everything just as you and earth beside she   
already know about you. just not that I have finally found you but how I fell in love with you at first sight.” ohm said taking fluke’s hand and gently stroking his fingers.  
“ I also help her to court my brother ;boston” ohm continued laughing remembering how embarrassing  
it’s was to witness Sammy’s lame pickup lines toward his older brother 2 years ago.

  
“wow, queen is in love with your older brother that……kind of sad………. How can they ever be   
together?”  
“ don’t worry my love they are going to be together in near future just like us. After all their matchmaker   
is king himself.” Ohm said with proud huff and peck on fluke’s cheek. Ohm also whispered “ I love how you turn red just because of me my love” to fluke’s ear with a low velvety voice before planting more   
kiss at every place he could reach making fluke squirm with pleasure and happiness. 

Trip back to palace was filled with smiles and Stealing glances at their entangled hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment.  
> Good, bad all comments are welcome.  
> Thank you for taking your time reading this.


End file.
